


Six-shooter 100 words

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double Action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six-shooter 100 words

John favours innovation. His uncle John had been frustrated when the medical profession disregarded it. John's first pistol was a Navy Colt. But when he came upon the tiny 1865 Webley ring-trigger, he was sold on the idea of self-cockers. They can be fired with an elegant pull of one finger, without the awkward instant-consuming drawing back of the hammer. He keeps it in his waistcoat.

Since Colt brought out their double-action Lightning and Thunderer he has worn one on his belt, one in a spring-loaded shoulder harness. Nickel-plated. They are neither popular nor reliable, but John swears by them.


End file.
